generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Weekend/Quotes
(It starts off with a fight scene between Rex and Bobo fighting an E.V.O. Bobo is captured by the E.V.O. and Rex only tries to avoid it by dodging moves while flying. Shortly afterward, his cell rings.) :Bobo: You gonna get that or what? :Rex: (''Looks at phone)'' No way! We've gotta hurry. :(Rex quickly forms his Smack Hands and quickly punches the E.V.O. into a building causing Bobo to fly out its grip, allowing Rex to catch him and fly off.) :Rex: We need to pack. :(It cuts to a scene back at Providence where Rex and Bobo are in Rex's room.) :Rex: I don't have all the details. But I do know it's one night only, out in the middle of the desert, and THE PARTY OF THE CENTURY! :Bobo: (Climbing down from pipes) Whoa, whoa, whoa. The desert? You know I've got issues with sands and large spiders. :Rex: Would you rather spend your Friday night here? :Bobo: Oh, the kid has a point. :(White Knight appears on the screen.) :White Knight: You two. My Office. Now. :(Cuts to scene where Rex and Bobo are in White Knight's office.) :Rex: Hope this won't take long, White Knight. Bobo and I were just heading off to a long night of...paperwork. :White Knight: Change of plans. You'll be attending an underground party in the sonoran desert. :Rex: Ugh. This better not be some sort of punishment; y'know? where you offer something cool, then yank it away to prove your twisted point? :White Knight: Do you want me to send another agent? :Rex: No, no, no, no. We're cool. Just one question— Why? :White Knight: Because the entertainment is being provided by a group of... E.V.O.s :Bobo: How progressive! :Rex: So let me guess, you want me to shut 'em down? :White Knight: With civilians there, we can't just send in the tanks. I need you to observe the situation and report back so I can decide how to handle this. :Rex: So you're assigning us...to party? Just the two of us? :White Knight: Actually, there will be three ''of you on this one. :'Rex:' Oh no. No. No way are you going to make us bring Six to a party. :'White Knight:' ''Six...isn't who I had in mind. :(Rex and Bobo look up, shocked, and Knight's office door slides open as someone else enters.) :Rex: Kenwyn? :White Knight: So you've met? Agent Jones just graduated from the academy— top of her class. :Kenwyn: I'm excited to be working with you Rex!—'' (to White Knight)'' and thank you for your trust in me, sir. I promise to do my part to make our team as focused, efficient and methodical as possible. :Rex: Is it too late to get Six instead? '' '' :(Theme plays. Cuts to a night time scene where Rex, Kenwyn, and Bobo has already reached the Sonorian desert. Meanwhile, Rex is looking into a nearby cave that holds the party by using providence binoculars. Shortly afterward, he places them down.) :Kenwyn: You're not thrilled about this are you, about me on the team? :Rex: What? Nooo, it's just... :Kenwyn: Worried I'm gonna cramp your style? :Rex: Never crossed my mind. :(An awkward silence comes over the group and the scene cuts to show the group on the Rex Ride.) :Kenwyn: I'm not here to have... (Jets off on the Rex Ride) :(At the party) :Kenwyn: Fun... :(They appear at the party and walk in the cave with flashing red party lights to witness the stage performance of a E.V.O. who is making materials explode to his very will by touching them. The crowd cheers as he finishes.) :Bobo: That's gotta be a tough act to follow. He doesn't even leave you a stage! :(Rex glances over to Kenwyn, who seems to be completely confused at the fact that humans and E.V.O.s are even doing this.) :Rex: Hey, I was a rook once too. Just relax— you're with a couple of old pros. Right Bobo? :(Rex looks over to his right to see the Bobo, that once stood by him, missing. Kenwyn quickly scans the party and engages into her seriousness.) :Kenwyn: (Walking past Rex) You don't have to worry about me, I can pull my own weight. :Rex: If you say so! (follows) :(They both walk deeper into caves and and passages and see a few other party goers in different places.) :Rex: ¿Qué tal party people? :(Kenwyn continues to follow Rex and watches people sternly with her arms crossed. She then leans forward and grabs Rex's arm for his attention.) :Kenwyn: In simulation, we always started an infiltration by establishing focus points. :Rex: What? No, no, no, forget what you learned at the academy. ''In the field, you need to go with the flow. That's what works for me. :'Kenwyn': If we want to maintain our cover and get the job done, we really need to set up our focus points. :'Rex': Yeah, well, I don't even know what that means. But I do know I've been doing this job a lot longer than you...soo...? :'Kenwyn': I graduated the academy as a lieutenant...soo...I'm the ranking officer here. ''(Walks past Rex with crossed arms and glares at him.) :Rex: (Groans) Why couldn't it have been Six? :(Kenwyn wanders around a cave and turns around, terrified, to see Skwydd. She gasps and steps back.) :Skwydd: I like your blouse (Offers hand shake) :Kenwyn: Uh-I-I...uhh... (Grabs hand while ink drips from it and pulls away quickly, rubbing it off on the back of her pants) :Rex: Hey, Kenwyn! So I see you've met Skwydd. (To Skwydd) Hey, thanks for the tip, this party is awesome! (To Kenwyn) He's a friend of mine, from Hong Kong, we go way back! :(Kenwyn forces a smile while still rubbing off the ink). :Skwydd: Charmed. Is she your...uhh, date? :Rex: Date?! No, no, no, no. We just work together at Providence. We're here, (whispers) undercover. :Kenwyn: Rex! :Rex: Don't mind her. She's a little skitchy around E.V.O.s. :Kenwyn: Sorry, it's just...this is new for me! :Etude: It's new...for lots of people. (Kenwyn quickly turns around to see a man holding a large speaker) ''That's why we're doing it. :'Skwydd': ''This is Etude. Etude, this is Rex. :(Etude puts down his speaker and shakes Rex's hand then suddenly embraces him.) :Skwydd: He's here from— :Kenwyn: Milwaukee! (snaps fingers and points) Wisconsin. He is from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. (Rex and Etude exchange looks) :Etude: Well, no matter where you're from— welcome. :Kenwyn: (Kenwyn takes her cell phone and communicates with Providence) ''I need a background check on an ''Etude; mid 30's, male, Caucasian. :Rex: Don't forget total hippie and possible criminal master mind! :Kenwyn: We gotta keep moving. White Knight is going to be expecting us to report in. :Rex: Yeah, (sarcastically) I'll catch up. :Rex: (Looks at Skwydd) By the way. You've got something on your face there... (Skwydd uses his tentacle-like hair to feel around his face.) Looks kinda like a...smile. Don't think I've ever seen one on you before. :Skwydd: (Playfully punches Rex's shoulder) Whatever, I've always said; If I gotta be a freak, might as well get paid for it. :(Skwydd inhales and spits out his powered ink, allowing it to mold into a model of Rex with his smack hands lifted above his head. Rex watches in amazement just before it's ruined by Kenwyn walking through it.) :Rex: (Is frustrated) Ugh! :Kenwyn: I've RECON'd this room. Let's go (walks past the two). :Skwydd: She's a load of laughs. :Rex: Yeah. First time we met she pretty much tried to kill me. Funny...last time we met you tried to kill me too. :Skwydd: It's the thought that counts. :Rex: Well, I need to go at least pretend to me on a mission (starts walking away) :Skwydd: Oh yeah, about that. I figured since you're a big secret agent and all, you'd want to know— Some of the performers have been getting threats. :Rex: What kind of threats? :Skwydd: Oh, you know, the usual stuff; die, E.V.O, die. Nothing to get excited about. :Rex: I'll check it out. (Walks off) :Skwydd: Hey, Rex! It's really cool that you're here. :(Scene cuts to another E.V.O. performer who is tall and and has an enlarged neck. The crowd stares at him in excitement. He moved his cloak to the side to allow a prehensile mouth to come out of his side. He pulls out a bird, and lets it fly off. The prehensile mouth shoots after the bird and engulfs it. The crowd all gasp in shock. After engulfing it, the E.V.O. opens his own mouth to allow the bird to safely fly out in once piece and rest unto its shoulder. The crowd cheers massively. Rex and Kenwyn, who are backstage looking through a space in the wall, watch.) :Kenwyn: I've never seen a crowd scream at an E.V.O. and not want it dead... :Suddenly, they both overhear Etude and an E.V.O., who looks like a humanoid mouse, named Mouse, talking. '' :'Mouse: I'm not going up there. :'''Etude: Oh, Mouse, please. I haven't even seen you preform yet. Why not share your beauty with us. :(She puts her hands up in defense and runs away.) :Thump Head 1: She's scared. :Thump Head 2: Probably stage fright. :Thump Head 3: We'll go instead. :Thump Head 1: No we won't! :Thump Head 2: Yes we well. (They walk to the stage) :Etude: (Shouts in delight) Thank you, Thump! :(Rex looks over to see Kenwyn on her phone and shakes his head in pity. He then jumps up on a rock that elevates him higher to a tunnel. He crawls through it to meet up with Thump on the other end.) :Rex: Hey, a little "squid" told me some of the E.V.O.s have been threats...hear anything about that? :Kenwyn: (Pops out beside him) Excuse us, please. :(She pushes his face back in the tunnel and goes after him.) :Rex: What?! :Kenwyn: Uh, one— our cover...and two— what threats, why didn't you tell me? We should've reported that back to White immediately. :Rex: Yeah. See, that's why I didn't tell you. :(Rex looks out through a space in the tunnel that shows Thump on the stage beat boxing. Everyone cheers and Rex bumps rhythmically to the beat before being interrupted by Kenwyn turning him around.) :Kenwyn: You just broke seven of the eight most basic safety protocols. :Rex: (Shakes head) Relax, okay? This isn't my first mission. I know what I'm doing! :Kenwyn: (Saddened)...You're right. You're the veteran. All I can contribute is to what I learned in training. I just want to earn your respect...the way you already earned mine...can't you understand that? :Rex: Oh, yeah, okay...look, I just know from experience you can't report everything to White. Sometimes, things aren't as bad as they sound. (Distant screaming) Yee-ah, that sounds pretty bad. :(Rex and Kenwyn quickly crawl out the tunnel and follow the yells of numerous party goers running out of a cave. They run into a cave and see Skwydd who is uncontrollably throwing up heaps of ink. While running to help him the ink grows tentacles and wrap themselves around Kenwyn legs, restraining her from moving. Looking up, she sees Rex who is being fully wrapped around by the ink. Skwydd stands and twirls around still throwing up. Ink splashes at Kenwyn allowing him to fully knock her over, who now has her arms and legs restrained. Rex uses his Big Fat Sword to free himself and he helps Kenwyn up unto his back with his Punk Buster's and grab's Skywdd, bringing them both away from the scene.) :Rex: Skwydd, what are you doing?! :(Rex looks down at Skwydd whose eyes are glowing and looks in extreme pain. He slowly knocks out.) :Rex: I don't understand. Skwydd's never been able to make his nanite ink solid before. :Kenwyn: (Feels pulse) He's out cold, we aren't getting answers out of him. You know, when you need to talk to a suspect, there are methods of restraint that— :Rex: First of all, I didn't even hit him. Its like he was so amped up he just burned out. And second, he's not a suspect—hes a victim. :Kenwyn: It doesn't matter. I'm making the call to White. :Rex: Wait...what Skwydd did— something's not right. :Kenwyn: I agree, the E.V.O.s here are obviously a threat. :Rex: No, I mean it doesn't add up. Skwydd was happy...okay it's Skwydd, maybe that's an exaggeration... :Kenwyn: (Checks phone) I'm not getting a signal. :Rex: ...but he was as happy as I've ever seen him, why would he mess with that? :(Kenwyn attempts to removed some of the hardened ink on the cave walls, but it's too tough for her to break) :Kenwyn: Can you help me with this? (keeps trying) :Rex: In a second. Someone did this to Skwydd, probably the same guy who made those threats! :Kenwyn: (Stops) Rex, stop stalling and help me! :Rex: I am! White likes answers, not questions. Trust me on this. :Kenwyn: (Turns around and pauses) The minute another civilian's in danger— We're making the call. :Rex: Come on, nothing bad will happen, (forms Big Fat Sword) you got me here. :Kenwyn: (Sarcastically) Well that's reassuring. :(It cuts to another scene showing Kenwyn and Rex leaving the cave.) :Kenwyn: He'll be fine in there until he wakes up. :(Rex looks around and notices some party goers leaving.) :Etude: Oh no, oh no, everybody's leaving! (runs) :Rex: If this thing breaks up, the guy who did this to Skwydd is just gonna slip away. :Kenwyn: Maybe that's good. No one else here will get hurt. :Rex: But then there'd be nothing for us to do but go home, ''and I haven't gotten my party on yet. :(Rex jumps and slides through a small space that leads straight to the stage of the party.) Wait! :(Record scratches and party audience groans and mutters)'' :Random Male: Get a job! :Rex: There's been a small disturbance, but everything's cool now. So, uh... party on! :(Party audience continues groaning and muttering.) :Rex: Come on. It'll be cool! (forms Smack Hands) :Party leaver: Eh, that's all he's got? I'm outta here. :(Rex becomes serious and forms his boogie pack, lifting himself to the top of the cave. Quickly forming his Big Fat Sword, he slices a large fragment of a rock allowing it to fall. Just before it could reach the audience, he catches it with his smack arms and places it in front of him. Attracting more attention, the party leavers come back to watch more. Rex from his Big Fat Sword into it's battle saw and allows and shapes up the rock into a model of himself that Skwydd had shown him earlier, receiving a massive applause.) :Party Goer: Hey, Rex-man, Nice! :(He walks back stage to Kenwyn and Etude claps for him as he walks by.) :Kenwyn: I guess it's safe to say you just blew our cover. :Rex: Or— we showed up with a talking monkey, I'm kinda world famous, and wearing that outfit...you totally blend. :Kenwyn: Haven't you ever heard of "dressing for success"?! :Rex: It's a good day when I can find my socks. So...what's next? :(Kenwyn exhales in disbelief and walks off checking her phone.) :Kenwyn: If we're going to catch our guy, we need to start interviewing suspects. :(From a side cave, Rex can see Thump walking out and walking back in when he spots them.) :Kenwyn: Most important thing is to isolate them first, so they can't run when— :Rex: Hey, Thump! :(Thump backs up and suspiciously runs off and Rex runs after him.) :Kenwyn: (Sighs) Or, we could just do it your way! (Run's behind Rex) :(Thump turns a corner and Rex forms his Rex Ride to catch up even faster.) :Rex: We need to talk. :Thump: We got nothing to say. :(Eventually Rex catches up with Thump and stops him from running.) :Rex: If you're scared, I can protect you. :Thump Head 1: I'm not scared, they are. :(Kenwyn catches up with the group and crouches down to catch her breath.) :Thump Head 2: Didn't you see what happened to Skwydd? :Thump Head 1: Yeah, and that's why we should tell him. She's been acting funny. You should talk to—ugh!!! :(Thump is then electrocuted and is knocked out. Kenwyn and Rex both spot Mouse running from the scene.) :Kenwyn: Mouse? (Run's after her) :Rex: Ugh, It's always the furry ones! :(Rex forms back his Rex Ride and quickly races behind Mouse, passing Kenwyn. When turning a corner, Mouse shoots her gun at him, causing him lose control and crash. Kenwyn comes in and Mouse attempts to shoot her. Kenwyn flips and tumbles, avoiding shots, until she lands a kick to Mouse, knocking her to the ground and restraining her arm. Mouse's mask falls off, revealing a human woman.) :Kenwyn: She's no E.V.O. :Mouse: Of course not, I'm the furthest thing from an E.V.O. I ''am a human being. :(It cuts to another scene of Rex and Kenwyn walking Mouse, who appears to be handcuffed, down the cave back to the main party.)'' :Mouse: It's disgraceful ''what you're doing here, E.V.O.s and Humans should not mix! :'Kenwyn': You we're responsible for Skwydd weren't you? What did you do to him? :'Mouse': Just shining a little light on how dangerous ''his kind can be. :Rex: By juicing his powers, what were you thinking? :Mouse: Most inorganic material explodes when given that kind of molecular jolt. But not nanites— They convert the energy into power that amplifies an E.V.O.s abilities to uncontrollable levels. :Rex: What are you, a science teacher or something? :Mouse: Ninth grade. 25 years. :Kenwyn: But if you're not an E.V.O. how did you do that to Skwydd? :Mouse: Oh, I didn't do it, sweetie, my partner did. :(Rex and Kenwyn look over to see the first performer that had first seen using his powers to amplify the second performers abilities. He becomes enraged and roars, scaring many of the party goers.) :Kenwyn: We gotta get all these people out of here'' (looks at Etude to runs behind her and hands him Mouse), Hold her tight! :'Etude': ''(Holds Mouse) Who are you? :(Rex runs and tackles the E.V.O. with the prehensile side. AMP looks over at her and she gives him a nod, giving him a signal. Meanwhile Rex is fighting the other E.V.O., AMP climbs the wall and walks upon the light holders that stand high above the party. Meanwhile, Kenwyn is trying to evacuate the party chaotic members running for their lives.) :Kenwyn: Proceed to the exit in an orderly manner–agh! :Mouse: It's a fact of nature that our kinds must not mix. Everyone here is guilty of terrible crime— :(AMP uses its powers to enlarge its fingers to the point where it can reach the rocks in far out in front of it.) :Mouse: ...and now comes the punishment. :(The rocks explode causing large rocks to fall and attempt to fall unto party people running around frantically. Rex and Kenwyn turn around in shock to see the rocks falling. Rex quickly flies by using his boogie pack to fly over to the crowd in harms way. Quickly forming his smack arms, the rocks collide unto him.) :Kenwyn: Rex! :(Kenwyn runs over to him while AMP flees from the scene) :Kenwyn: Can you hear me? Rex! (uses communicator) Providence, we need backup, do you copy? (panics) Come on Kenwyn, keep it together! :(Suddenly, Rex had burst through the rocks with Smack Hands which were in forms of drills) :Kenwyn: Rex! :Rex: (Dusts himself) When you call Providence for backup, I'm the one they send! :(The people from under the rocks come out unharmed and Rex and Kenwyn hear Etude scream. Looking over, they see Mouses partner walking towards him and also see the enhanced E.V.O. endangering other people. Kenwyn and Rex look at each other and split ways to take down their opponent. Kenwyn runs over to AMP and shoots him with Mouses gun, electrocuting him.) :Kenwyn: (To Etude) Move everyone into one of the side caves, now! (To Mouse) Uh-uh, you're not getting away. :Mouse: Oh, I know. No one is. :Kenwyn: Rex can dig us out of here. :Mouse: But not before we're all blown to little itty-bitties. :Kenwyn: You've got a bomb? :Mouse: Of course, sweetie. He's right over there. :(Kenwyn and Mouse look up at her partner expanding in size. It cuts to another scene showing Bobo coming out of a bathroom, due to all the screaming he mistaken for joy.) :Bobo: I hear ya, but any party with no line for the bathroom can't be all bad. :(Bobo is picked up by the enhanced E.V.O. with it prehensile and is smacked around into the bathroom stalls, while Rex watches out of loss.) :Bobo: Do me a favor will ya? Hit. Him. :Rex: I don't want to hurt the guy, it's not his fault. :(Bobo is continually swung around, until the E.V.O. is shot in the back by the gun which electrocutes him. Unfortunately it leads through his prehensile and Bobo is electrocuted as well. Both fall into unconsciousness.) :Kenwyn: They'll live— if any of us do. :(An explosion occurs behind her and Mouses partner comes in. Kenwyn runs beside Rex.) :Kenwyn: Now that he's amped up, he's going to explode and take everyone here with him. That's what Mouse wants! :Rex: Oh come on, that nut job makes her big villain speech and leaves that part out? :Kenwyn shoots a couple of times, but the lasers rarely do anything, making him only angrier :Kenwyn: We need ''an action plan. :'Rex': Got one ''(forms Smack Hands) punch him till he drops. :(Rex jumps forward and attempts to punch the E.V.O. but his machine's explode. He tries using his Big Fat Sword and ends up with he same result. He falls back.) :Rex: If I hit him— he blows up my machines, if he hits me— he'll make my E.V.O. powers go berserk. I can't do anything! :Kenwyn: But since I don't have those problems— I can! :(Kenwyn engages into battle and slides in between the legs of AMP. She jumps up rocks that are elevated higher than him and jumps, giving many kicks to his face. She jumps off on an area, and jumps off, allowing AMP to hit it and make rock's fall. The rock's fall and Kenwyn jumps unto one and pushes off of it, allowing it to crash into the E.V.O.s face. Somehow an even larger rock to fall unto it's face throwing it off it's feet. Unfortunately, it gets back up even angrier and gives himself a final amp to explode.) :Rex: He's gonna blow! (Runs with Kenwyn) :(Skwydd then appears and uses his enhanced nanite abilities while it's lasts, causing it to wrap around the growing E.V.O. and compress the explosion. Kenwyn and Rex get up and get back to business.) :Rex: Nice timing, guess we should thank him for making you able to do that. :Skwydd: Yeah, too bad I can already feel it fading away. :(Party members and Etude, whom still has Mouse, walks in to see whats going on. Etude runs to Skwydd to show him gratitude.) :Etude: Oh thank you, thank you! (Gives multiple kisses on Skwydd's cheek) :Skwydd: Yea- alright. Whoa, easy on the man kisses! :(Bobo and the performer E.V.O. wakes up from unconsciousness) :Bobo: (Groans) What happened? :Rex: Well, lets see— an E.V.O. and human were working together to prove E.V.O.s and humans can't work together, but then a human and an E.V.O. worked together and stopped them. :Bobo: That's sweet, but what was really asking was: What happened to me!? :Rex: Oh, she did. :(Bobo looks over to Kenwyn who gives him a playful wink.) :(''The scene then cuts into White Knight's office who is interviewing Rex and Kenwyn.)'' :White Knight: Rex did what?! :Kenwyn: Like I said in my report, he...did everything by the book. :White Knight: I'm very...surprised by that. :Rex: Me too. :Kenwyn: Well— that's my report, sir. :White Knight: Is it now? Then you are leaving me no choice, Agent Jones— but to make sure you two get teamed up again. :Kenwyn: (Looks at Rex) Hm. :Rex: (Looks at Kenwyn) I'm actually cool with that. :Kenwyn: Me too. :Bobo: Whoa, whoa. Where does that leave me? :Rex: If I had to guess— with a lot less to do. :Bobo: Oh, well in that case (Jumps and wraps his arms around Kenwyn and Rex) ''Welcome aboard! ''(Kisses Kenwyn's cheek.) Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes